


Snowy Evening

by beeyouteaful



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jaguar!Tom - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeyouteaful/pseuds/beeyouteaful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your fiance, Tom, are spending a quiet, snowy date together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes!
> 
> There's gonna be a second chapter to this so hold tight!

"Your secretary called while I was on my way over here.” I slipped off my light pink, leather gloves, unbuttoned my coat, and waltzed through the mahogany double doors. “You wanted to see me, honey?" I asked, entering Tom's extravagant office. The lights were all turned off except for a single floor lamp in the corner. He had his back turned to me, drink in hand, gazing out over the sparkling city.

"Come share this moment with me, darling." He turned toward me and held out his hand. I set down my coat and took it, circling his desk and standing right next to my dear fiancé. "Wine? It’s your favorite." Tom offered me a glass of expensive Chardonnay, and I took it graciously.

"What's all this about, baby?"

"It's snowing. I know you love the snow." He sipped his whiskey. "It's supposed to fall all night."

"Well then, we should go home and enjoy it," I chuckled, "before the subways shut down." Tom gently pulled me in front of him with his free hand and held me around the waist from behind. His chin rested on top of my head. We stood there in comfortable silence. I watched as the white flakes fell silently just outside the glass wall. Snow is always so peaceful.

"Even while you're in heels, I can still tower above you," he mused.

"Your secretary didn't inform me that this was 'make fun of your fiancée's height' hour! I wouldn't have joined you here if I had known." I heard Tom's signature laugh above my head as he kissed the top of it.

"Maybe it's for the best." He nuzzled his nose in my hair. "You've been using my shampoo." I blushed.

"I ran out of my own, and _somebody_ forgot to go to the store yesterday when I asked," I joked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't think I heard you say that over the sound of your desperate moaning. 'Harder, Tommy! Oh, god, Tommy!'" he said in a higher voice. I turned around and slapped his chest playfully.

"Hey! You enjoyed that just as much as I did, mister!" I poked his shoulder for effect.

"Guilty as charged, my heart." He set his glass down and kissed my forehead. "I'll make sure to buy more of your sweet-smelling shampoo that I love so much."

“Good. I’ll hold you to it.” Tom bent down and kissed my lips. “We should go home soon, baby,” I said.

“If you’re worrying about the subways being closed, you don’t have to, my love.” Tom turned me back around and wrapped his arms around my waist. “I can drive us home in my Jaguar.”

“Have you cleaned the bodies out of the trunk?” I asked, half joking.

“Yes, and I even covered the smell with your vanilla perfume.” Tom rubbed his hands up and down my arms. “Now whenever I drive it, I think of how much I am in love with you.” I blushed again and looked down at the ground below us. Tom’s office was on the top floor of a huge building. All of the cars looked like ants against the white streets.

“You are too sweet, Tommy,” I sighed happily.

“Would you like to sit by the fireplace with me for a while, (y/n)?”

“I would love that. Just let me take off my heels first.”

“Please,” Tom said, kneeling down. “Allow me, darling.” He held my ankle so sweetly in one hand while the other slipped off my shoe. I wobbled a bit and used his shoulder to balance myself again. He set my foot down and then did the same with the other. The flat floor felt odd against my strained muscles, but the feeling of the plush carpet soothed the ache in the balls of my feet.

"You'd think I'd be used to wearing five inch pumps by now." Tom chuckled and stood up again, going back to his desk for the drinks.

"You're allowed to wear flat shoes, love. No one will penalize you for it."

"But how am I supposed to intimidate your clients if I'm not in killer heels?” I sat down on the floor in front of the hearth as Tom chuckled from above me.

“Just leave the killing to me. Besides, you’re a sensible woman,” Tom said, sitting down and handing me my glass, “so, shouldn’t you be wearing sensib—” I silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“Don’t say those things, Thomas!” I laughed, sipping the white wine. “A girl’s shoes say a lot about her, and if her heels aren’t as sharp as her wit, then what’s a girl to do but get stepped on!”

“Well, you _could_ go barefoot. I‘d just keep you cooped up here in my office all day. Your feet wouldn’t hurt then.” He kissed up my jaw. “And I would have something gorgeous to look at while I do business.”

“If you think for one minute that you can cage me here like a bird, you obviously are marrying the wrong girl,” I chuckled, kissing Tom’s cheek.

“I would not have it any other way, _dove_.” He grinned and nursed his whiskey. “Just because I am a very powerful, wealthy, and handsome man does not mean I’ll treat my fiancée like a trophy wife.” He gently guided me onto my back. “You are an intelligent—” He kissed me. “Quick-witted—” Another kiss. “And highly skilled professional business woman. You’re anything but a caged bird, and I would not have it any other way.”

“Oh, Tommy,” I swooned—yes, I _actually_ swooned at him. “You certainly know how to use your tongue to your advantage.”

“Oh, I can do more than just negotiate or woo you, my love.”

“You are a cheeky bastard, you know that?” I giggled.

“I’m _your_ cheeky bastard. And darling, I would love to show you what else my tongue can do for you,” he chuckled at himself, “but we actually have a dinner reservation at your favorite restaurant for 7 o’clock.”

“ _Chipotle?!_ ” I feigned surprise. Tom threw his head back in laughter.

“You _know_ where, love.”

“Am I dressed well enough?” Tom scoffed and sat up.

“Of course you are! Even if you were dressed in your pajamas, you’d still be the loveliest girl in the place.”

“I love you, Thomas.” I kissed his whiskey-flavored lips.

“And I love you with all of my heart.” He helped me up to my feet. “Come now, (y/n). Let’s head out.” I put on my shoes again, and Tom helped me put on my coat. He and I both put on our gloves.

“What I would let you do to me with those gloves on…” I murmured, a bit louder than I had anticipated.

“All in good time, my sweet.” He ushered me through the door and closed it behind us. “Have a good evening, Jameson,” Tom told his secretary.

“Enjoy your weekend, Mr. Hiddleston.” He smiled and then turned to me. “And you, Ms. (y/l/n).”

“Thank you, Jameson.” I smiled brightly at him. “Get home safely, alright?” Tom’s secretary nodded at me, and then the two of us made our way to the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys, so I know I originally said this would be just two chapters, but I got carried away with writing the date scene (no regrets). Don't worry, there's more coming after this ;)

I clutched my glass tighter in my hand as the waitress came around to check on us for the _sixth_ time. I was surprised that the glass hadn’t broken under my death grip by now as I took a sip of more Chardonnay. I was the jealous type. Tom apparently didn’t notice the waitress’s advances on him, but he did notice my change in mood.

“Darling, what’s the matter? Are you ill?” He reached across the table and felt my forehead. I sighed at his touch and visibly relaxed.

“No, I’m fine. It’s nothing.”

“Well, it’s certainly something if you’re about to shatter that glass in your delicate hand.” I looked down at my white knuckles and quickly put the glass down on the table.

“It’s alright, Tommy. Don’t worry about me.” I smiled weakly.

“I will always worry about you, my love. Please,” he said as he took my hand, “tell me what’s wrong.”

“Our waitress has been hitting on you _all night_ ,” I sighed, “and I know you haven’t noticed. But she’s really rubbing me the wrong way. She’s been to our table six times! There are other people around here to tend to.” I held my face in my free hand as Tom stroked the other with his thumb.

“Oh, (y/n).” Tom leaned over the table and lifted my chin with his fingers. “You are the only one I have eyes for. Even in this mental business world we’re in, where I could have anyone I want at my feet in an instant—”

“Tommy…”

“Let me finish, love,” he laughed. “Even in this crazy lifestyle we have filled with instant gratification, I’d always choose you. Always, (y/n).”

“You’re gonna make me cry, Tom,” I breathed out a laugh, looking back down at my plate.

“I love y—”

“Would you like anything for dessert?” I heard the overly-perky voice of our waitress and absentmindedly dug my crimson nails into Tom’s palm. He cleared his throat quietly and my head shot up. He had a hint of a pained expression on his face, so I quickly released my grip and apologized silently with knitted eyebrows. Tom just smiled reassuringly.

“No, I think we’ll just take the check, thank you,” Tom said, never making eye contact with the bottled-blonde server. She said something in agreeance and left to retrieve our bill.

“Sorry about your hand, baby.” I said sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, I’ve had worse,” he winked at me. I giggled. Just as Tom and I leaned in for a kiss, a waiter came by.

“Excuse the interruption,” he apologized. “The gentleman in the dark grey suit across the room wanted me to give you these.” The waiter placed two glasses of wine on the table—one filled with red wine, the other with rosé—and left promptly. Tom and I looked at each other questionably before we both turned to search for the generous man. I met eyes with Tom’s mentor, Sir Ben Kingsley, and his associate, Mark Strong, across the room. Ben sipped on a drink of his own. Mark winked. I giggled and waved slightly with my fingers.

“Who are you waving at, darling?” Tom looked at me.

“Just some friends,” I said, picking up my glass of rosé and swirling it before I tasted the sweet liquid. Tom followed my field of vision until he spotted the two men at their own table. I heard him chuckle.

“That sly man.” Tom took his glass and tried his wine. His eyes closed as he drank, and he moaned slightly. I kicked his shin.

“Thomas! We are in public.”

“Almost as delicious as you, my darling.” He smirked, licking his lips.

“How did Ben know I liked rosé?”

“Right after I met you, I told him the story of how I tripped and spilled a glass of it down your white dress, and that you replied with ‘Don’t worry about it, Romeo. You’re human. I’ll just get it dry cleaned in the morning. _Again_.’ I felt like such a tit after that. He and Mark had a little laugh while I sulked at my fuck up.” I laughed aloud, and Tom smiled brightly at me.

“And then I called you the next day. You asked about the dress.” I smiled.

“Yeah, and then you told me you threw it out! That didn’t make me feel any better about it.”

“I decided it was bad luck. Do you know how many times I’ve had wine spilt on that dress? More than enough. I guess guys think it’s cute and endearing to spill a drink on a lady and then offer to dry her breasts of it for her. No, thank you, Cassanova.” I nursed my glass again and revelled in the taste.

“And what if I did that right now? Would it be cute and endearing?” Tom grinned at me.

“Thomas William Hiddleston, I swear to fucking god,” I threatened. “I will have you hunted down and castrated.” He laughed and sipped his red wine.

“I won’t, darling. I don’t want to over-do it.” We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. He took my left hand and held it, playing with the small diamond on my finger.

“So why do you think Ben sent this over? Kindness? _Poison_?” I joked.

“He genuinely likes you. After I told him the story of our first meeting, he noticed how head-over-heels I was for you.” I blushed. “And when _he_ first met you, he approved instantly. Told me to go for it.” Tom finished off his glass of wine and set it down on the table.

"He's very much been like a father to you, hasn't he?" I asked.

"Yes. Trust me, even though we have blood on our suits, we're not barbarians. We're gentlemen, and gentlemen always treat ladies with respect."

"So I've noticed," I muttered under my breath so only he could hear. He leaned in closer to me.

"And I will always treat you with such. (Y/n), I'll repeat this until the day I die: you are my light and shining star." And with that, he kissed me softly. My eyes fluttered closed, and I tasted the mingling wines on our tongues. I'm not sure if I was starting to get a bit dizzy from the kiss or the alcohol, but as cliche as it sounds, I was drunk on our love for one another. I didn't notice the waitress bring the check over to our table, but Tom did, so he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss.

"Thank you," he told her curtly. She nodded and walked away again. I sat there in a daze as Tom pulled out his wallet with his credit cards in it. He selected one at random and placed it in the black folio that the check was in. Tom stood up slowly and told me he was going to the bathroom. I nodded, my head still hazy from his passionate kiss. My finger grazed the spot that his lips had moments ago, trying to relish the feeling. Every time he kissed me, I fell more and more in love with him.

I shook myself out of the stupor I had been in just before Ben and Mark came by my table.

"Well, hello gentlemen." I smiled up at them, moving to stand and greet them.

"Oh, please, (y/n). Don't get up." Ben took my hand and kissed my knuckles gingerly. Mark leaned down and kissed my cheeks. "May we?" Ben gestured to the other side of the table.

"Of course! Please do." The two men sat across from me. "Thank you for the wine."

"Consider it an early wedding gift. Though, there will be more coming."

"You're too kind, Ben." I smiled. "The rosé was simply divine."

"I thought you might like that. Mark actually suggested it."

"Well, thank you for that," I said. "You're very thoughtful."

"It was nothing, (y/n). Besides, I love seeing Tom squirm whenever the white dress story comes up." I threw my head back in laughter.

"You three truly are like a family, aren't you?"

"Indeed. And soon, you'll be part of it too." Ben smiled at me. "The daughter I always wanted. Don't worry, I won't spoil you _too_ rotten."

"Oh, stop! You are simply too much. I'm sure that you'd tell any other girl the same thing."

"I don't think he could speak with any other girl. He has a low stupidity tolerance," Mark chimed in with a grin.

"Haven't you two tried hard enough to win over my fiancée already?" Tom asked playfully. "Rosé, compliments. Hell, you even stole my seat! I can't believe this."

"Come sit here, honey," I said sweetly, sliding over and offering him the seat beside me. He gladly took it and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, leaning in to kiss my nose.

"God, you two _really_ love each other," Mark quipped. Tom grinned and turned back to the two men.

"Yes, _big brother_ ," Tom began. A laugh bubbled up inside me and escaped before I could put my hand over my mouth. "I do love her with all of my heart."

The four of us chatted for about a half an hour. Ben and Mark continued to joke with us about a multitude of subjects: marriage, honeymooning, and expensive wines. After a while, Ben and Mark decided they would leave us to our date and bid us goodnight.

"I better get grandchildren!" Ben called over his shoulder as he walked out. I blushed and giggled a bit. Tom kissed my cheek and decided that we should go before the snow piled up too high. I had almost forgotten about the weather until then.

We walked out the doors to the restaurant, and I gasped. I stopped in my tracks as I looked up to the sky in wonder. The snowflakes were falling silently around me. Everything on the street was covered in a inch of white. I walked over to Tom's car, which the valet graciously brought around for us, and picked up some snow from the roof.

"Darling, your hands will freeze," Tom chided playfully. I balled up the flakes in my hand and stood there for a minute so Tom wouldn't see it. "At least put your gloves on so you don't get frostbite."

 _Oh Tommy. Such a worry wart_ , I thought. "I don't want to ruin the Italian leather," I lied. We could always get new ones, though I was attached to the ones I had. Tom bought them for me on our second date. But enough about that. I spun around and threw the snowball square in Tom's chest.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"Huh. So that's the kind of aim I get for playing softball through high school," I mused with a grin. Tom smirked devilishly.

"So that's what you wanna do, hm?" I looked at Tom with wide eyes and realized that I was wearing heels in the snow. _Shit. No running away from this._

"No! I take it back!" Tom packed a snowball with his gloved hands. _There goes the leather_. He slithered toward me menacingly.

"Any last words, Ms. (y/l/n)?" His voice dropped. I couldn't help but find it arousing. I inched around to the other side of the car.

"Tell my darling Thomas that I love him!" I cried out dramatically. Tom raised his arm and readied the snowball. "Wait! And tell Jameson to cancel my meetings! I've got some people to haunt when I'm gone," I laughed and turned my back to him, fearing the worst.

Apparently, the worst was not nearly as bad as what actually happened.

I squealed and tensed up at the freezing snow being shoved down the back of my coat.

"Thomas!" I cried, trying to shake the snow out from my dress before it melted. Tom's laughter filled the quiet air, and I could feel my body warming up at the sound of it. He waltzed up behind me and held me close, trying to warm me up.

"Forgive me, darling." He nuzzled his face into my neck, his hot breath warming me, but causing me to involuntarily shiver. I looked down at the hood of the Jag, contemplating what to do next. I grabbed some snow in the palm of my hand and balled it up. Without Tom noticing, I turned around in his arms and started to tease him.

"Oh, honey, I don't think I could forgive you that easy," I said, trailing my finger around his belt buckle. "You've been very naughty. I don't think Santa would like to hear about this little endeavor." His breath hitched as I ran my fingers lower. "But maybe if you make it up to me, Santa will still bring you presents this year."

"Yes, darling," Tom breathed. His pupils were blown wide. "Anything you want." I nipped on his jaw, eliciting a strained moan from Tom. I pulled his belt buckle undone with my free hand and unbuttoned his trousers. "What do you want, my love?" he whispered, in a daze. Our faces were centimeters apart.

"Revenge." I pulled the waistband of his briefs toward me, and Tom sighed, unsuspecting. I shoved the snow down his pants and snapped the elastic back in its place. Tom yelped in surprise and jumped back from me with wide eyes. "Good luck getting that out of your pants in public, baby." Tom's breathing was labored as he tried to fight off the chill in his underwear.

"You. Are. Diabolical," he said through chattering teeth. "And I _love_ you," he confessed. "When we get home, I'm going to make love to you, so sweet and so passionate, that you'll be begging to do it on every surface in the house," he whispered low in my ear. "On the bed. In the shower. On the kitchen floor. Every. Surface." He kissed my lips with a intensity I didn't think was possible. It was sweet and rough at the same time, and I never wanted to pull away. We did, though. Reluctantly. "You'll be so relaxed and sated that I'll have to carry you to bed. And I can do nothing but oblige." I was at a loss for words. "I love you, (y/n). My heart. My dove. Forever." His words had me melting faster than the snow in his pants.

"Take me home, Tommy. "


	3. Chapter 3

Tom knew exactly how to woo me until I was putty in his hands. He used a combination of his voice, eloquence, and a few subtle touches of his hand to various parts of my body to rile me up the whole car ride back to our home.

“You’re so sexy in your three-piece suit, baby,” I breathed. Tom had me up against a bookshelf in our library, kissing up my neck and jaw.

“Mmm, I don’t think as sexy as you look in that little red dress you’re in.” I took his jacket by the lapels and pulled him in. He leaned toward me to keep me trapped between the bookcase and his body as our lips melded together. I gasped for air after our prolonged kiss, and Tom began panting. I trailed my fingers down to his groin.

“How’s your…?” I gripped him through his trousers, eliciting a purr from his throat.

“Warmed up. No thanks to you, my love.” He bent his head and nipped at my collar bone. “I think I’ll make you pay for that,” he growled into my shoulder. I moaned as he began littering my skin with bite marks.

“What do you want?” I asked, breathless. My chest heaved under his mouth.

“Well, let’s start with the shoes.” He bent down slowly, dragging his hands down my body. With the same gentleness as in his office, he removed my high heels as I gripped the shelves behind me for balance. I watched as he placed the shoes on the floor next to my feet. “Might as well take off these stockings, too,” he mused, reaching up the skirt of my dress and ripping the black pantyhose down the center. I gasped.

“Those were my favorite pair…” I whined.

“I’ll get you more. Shampoo, black stockings. Anything else?”

“Shut up and fuck me, Tom,” I growled.

“All in good time, my dear.” He tossed the remnants of my nylons to the side and kissed my knees. “Lift your dress for me, love.” I did. “Well, look at those sexy, lace panties.”

“I was hoping we’d do this tonight. I wanted to impress you.”

“Oh, darling, you don’t need to impress me.” Tom grinned up at me. “So, what would you like to do, love?” Tom stood to his full height again and hooked his finger under my chin. “I can fuck you mercilessly in this library…” His finger grazed past my jawline and behind my ear. “Or we can take this into the bedroom.”

“Everywhere,” I said, wrapping my arms around his neck. “Take me everywhere.” I hopped up and curled my legs around his waist, kissing him roughly. It’s a good thing the bookshelf was behind us, because Tom lost his balance during my surprise attack. I whimpered into his mouth as my back hit the hard wood. He mumbled an apology, but I dismissed it and nipped at his bottom lip. Tom reached down for my lingerie and tugged.

“I swear to god, if you so much as tear a seam, I’ll kill you with your own knife. Same goes for the dress,” I warned.

“I believe you,” Tom laughed, and I unhooked my legs so he could remove them. Nipping at his jaw, I slid my hands up his toned chest and reached for his necktie.

“You know,” I said, “I have a feeling you’re going to be wearing a suit in the wedding, since you love them so much. Though, I do wish you would wear a tux. You look gorgeous in a bowtie.”

“Consider it done, then.” He kissed my forehead and then slid down to kneel in front of me. “But only if you walk down the aisle in nothing but a garter.”

“Hell no!”

“If it helps, I’ll wear nothing but the bowtie.”

“And then we’ll just honeymoon in the Jag, I suppose!” I mocked. Tom just smirked up at me. “No, Thomas.” He pouted then.

“You always ruin my fun. But it’s a good thing I’m not one to hold grudges so you can still have yours tonight.”

I shivered as he trailed his fingertips up my leg and kissed my knees.

“You’re so beautiful… I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“Oh, hush.” I smiled up at the ceiling so he couldn’t see my red cheeks. “You could have any girl with that mouth.”

“But I only want you,” he said, just as he kissed up my inner thighs. I sighed contentedly and looked back down at him, only to find he was hidden underneath the skirt of my dress. Before I could say anything, his mouth was on my core, licking and sucking on the skin there. I groaned with pleasure and gripped the bookshelf behind me, trying to keep my composure. He had me panting and moaning from his skilled tongue. I let my head fall forward as he made a meal of me.

“Tom, I can’t see your gorgeous face with you under there.” He popped back out, grinning wide up at me, licking his slick lips. “Help me take this off. It’ll make it better for the both of us.”

As quickly as the mood was hot and heavy, it was slow and sensual again as Tom stood to his full height and pulled me into his embrace. I kissed his clothed shoulder, and his hands moved slowly to the back of my neck. His lithe fingers danced up my back and carefully unzipped my dress. He then kissed from my shoulder to the spot behind my ear as he slid the fabric off of my body. I sighed as he stepped back to admire his handiwork.

“My, my, you are simply gorgeous,” he purred. “You’re like a fine rosé.” I blushed. Tom stepped back into my space and kissed my lips again. This time it was sweet and almost gentle. I slid my hands down his chest and back up to remove his tie.

“You’re wearing too much.” I worked at the buttons of his shirt and he unhooked my bra. In a matter of moments, we were both fully naked in front of the other. I ended up with my legs back around Tom’s waist, and he held me tight to him with my back against the bookcase so I wouldn’t fall as he thrust into me for the first time. “Yes, Tommy!” His movements were slow and steady, but oh, so perfect. His cologne and natural scent were intoxicating to my senses. I felt the heat in my core rising higher and higher.

His pants and moans only increased the pleasure I felt as he sucked at my neck, sure to leave a mark. I bit my lower lip as he pulled out slowly, agonizingly, and shoved himself back inside. I cried out as he hit that special spot.

“God! More!” I whimpered. He simply pulled back again, impossibly slower than before, and in an instant, he bucked back into me and repeated the same movements over and over until I couldn’t take it anymore. His massive cock created a blissful friction in my cunt, and with the combination of that and his deft fingers on my clit, I came hard, screaming his name. He pulled out and set me down on shaky legs, kissing me sweetly.

“We’re not nearly finished yet, darling.” He took my hand and led me into the kitchen, leaving behind all our clothing in the library.

 

* * *

 

Tom and I lay entwined on the bed after our long, blissful night of lovemaking. He massaged my back with the lavender oils he bought for my birthday for a while before we curled up together and cuddled under the duvet. He combed his fingers through my hair, too. That was my favorite.

“I love you, my darling,” he whispered, kissing the sensitive spot behind my ear. I hummed in response, earning a light chuckle from him. “I’m going to _marry_ you,” he said, almost to himself in wishful disbelief. I grinned.

“My dream come true,” I told him sleepily. “Don’t let yourself go too soft, though. It’s not good for business.” Tom laughed behind me and squeezed me tight. I watched as the snowflakes drifted to the ground below from outside the french doors. “I hope it snows on our wedding day,” I mumbled, drifting off to sleep. “It would be so beautiful.” Tom said something afterward that I couldn’t quite comprehend. I felt him reach over me and turn off the lamp before returning to spooning me. His lovely fingers danced over my warm skin, and the last thing I remember before I fell completely unconscious was that I couldn’t wait to marry this gorgeous, loving, and formidable man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish this! I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it until now. I hope you enjoyed this little story.


End file.
